That's Life, Get Used to It
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Matt's been having a really bad day. First, somebody from his past has shown up and is threatening the lives of the Digidestined. And then one of his friends tells him something shocking...something that could change his life forever. SLASH WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm back with a new story. And it's long…certainly the longest I've ever written. There is also a sequel in progress, so if anyone wants me to keep writing, please let me know! **

**First of all: this story does have elements of yaoi in it. So to anyone who reviews, _please _do not complain about that. Also, please do not complain about my couplings. You can comment, if you wants, but all complaints will probably be ignored. **

**As to the afore-mentioned couplings, you'll just have to wait and find out! I'm not giving anything away…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would be rich. **

**Anyhow, enjoy! And review! We likes reviews, precious…**

**Chapter One**

"So, what are we going to do today?" my best friend asked over the telephone. It was the beginning of summer vacation, and already he was bored out of his mind. Typical. If he can't find something to do every second of every day, then life's not worth living. And, as usual, he wasn't really asking for my opinion, so I didn't respond. In a few seconds, he started babbling again anyway. "Let's see…well, there's this new movie that came out, and I…"

This is about where I started to ignore him. I zoned out for about five minutes, until I heard silence on the line. I figured this was my cue to come in. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"What do you mean, 'did I…'"I sighed and blocked him out again. But he didn't shut up this time. "Look, Taichi, if you have a place in mind, say it, but don't make me guess!" I yelled over the phone.

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, this MASSIVE music store is having its Grand Opening Sale-A-Bration, and I…" I started paying attention, then.

"Tai, I can't go into a music store. I'll get mobbed by screaming fans. You, of all people, should know that," I stated bluntly.

"So, I'll be your security. Nobody will dare get close to you if I'm around. Pick me up, 'kay? Bye!" There was a click. I sighed and hung up the phone, only to have it ring again. I answered in my patented way. "Moshi moshi. This is Yama. If you are a hormone-driven pre-teen girl, please hang up. If not, state your name at the tone. TONE!" I laughed. I love doing that. So much more original than saying 'Beep.' It annoys the heck out of Tai, though, so I love it even more.

"H…hey, Yamato. It's me…" a small voice answered.

"Ken? Hey! What're you up to?" I asked.

"Um…I really don't know how to put this, but…well, the others are all gone and I wanted to know if I could…" he trailed off.

"You wanted to hang with the big boys, right?" I laughed. "I'm flattered, really, but why aren't you camping with Teek and the others?" my brother hadn't stopped talking about that trip.

"Well…I've never been camping, and…you know how protective my parents are…"

"You're scared. Don't worry about it," I reassured him.

"But, if you'd rather hang out with your own friends, I'd…"

"No, really. It's no trouble. Joe's in summer school…again…and Sora's at some tennis workshop, so it'll just be us and Tai. That is, if you can handle a day of Tai…" I smirked.

"He can't be worse than Davis, can he?" Ken shot back.

"So, we're thinking of checking out that new music store. That sound okay?" I asked.

"Sure, but…my mother has some misconceptions about teen drivers. She's rather I take the bus, or the subway…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, either. I'll come over and talk to your mom. Deal?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you later," I put down the phone and grabbed my keys. "Dad? I'm going out!" I called.

"Alright, Yama. Don't let that Yagami boy get you into trouble," my dad replied.

"Don't worry. I can handle him. Itte kimasu!" I took the elevator down, slipped on my sunglasses, and pulled my baby out of the parking lot. Well, my second baby. My instruments are my first priority. I found Ken's apartment easily and rang the doorbell. His father answered. "Konnichiwa, Ichijouji san," I bowed.

"Ah, you must be Yamato. Ken said you two have an outing planned," Mr. Ichijouji said, inviting me in. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I can't stay long. Tai's waiting for me to pick him up," I replied.

"Really, Mom, Yamato's a good driver, and I…" Ken came around the corner, but stopped as he saw me.

"Oh, you must be Ken's friend. Now, Ken, are you sure you trust this boy?" his mother asked.

"You know TK right, Mom? This is his brother," Ken explained.

"Oh, well now, TK's such a responsible boy. If his brother is anything like him, I'm sure our son will be in good hands," Ken's father said.

"I suppose. Is anyone else going?" Ken's mother looked at me.

"Kari's brother," Ken said, but his mother continued to stare me down.

"Really, dear, he'll be fine," Ken's father put in.

"I know. I'm just…still nervous, I suppose. As long as you have your cell phone, Ken." she finally broke eye contact. I sighed, a little relieved. I was getting somewhat nervous because of the scrutiny.

"I always do, Mom," Ken reassured her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ichijouji. He'll be safe with me," I smiled.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell my mom that you drive a convertible. She'd probably freak out," Ken commented as we drove to Tai's. My car is black with stylized Garurumon's on either side and a wolf silhouetted against a full moon on the hood. I love it.

"You don't think it looks too tacky?" I asked.

"On someone else, maybe, but you could pull off anything…" Ken replied.

I smiled. "You want to see what this baby can really do?" I asked, and floored the gas.

"Matt…ahh! My mom will have a heart attack!" Ken yelled, but I could tell he was enjoying it. We roared around the corner and pulled up by the Yagami's apartment.

"Aw, Matt, you know I always get to ride shotgun," Tai grumped. "And I see you invited a tag-along."

"I see you did, too. Izzy," I nodded to him.

"Matt, Ken. Yeah, Tai said you might need some protection. Besides, I hear there's some great computers at this place," he shrugged, getting into the backseat.

"I STILL think I deserve to ride in the front," Tai glared at Ken and then got into the back.

Ken gave me a worried glance. "Ignore him," I winked. Ken gave me a weak smile. I could tell that Tai still didn't trust him, and I had felt the same, but after our little Mexican 'holiday,' I started to see him differently.

"You know, it's almost unfair how lucky you are, Matt," Tai grumped as we drove. "You have the car, the girl, AND a successful band. And what do I have? Nothing!"

"But you see, there's a reason for that," I countered. "You're too lazy to get your license, you lost your chance with Sora, and you sound like a dying cat when you sing." Ken and Izzy started laughing, and Tai leaned forward and started messing up my hair. "Taichi! I'm driving!" I protested.

"Well, at least you don't have perfect hair anymore," Tai leaned back, satisfied.

"What? You…Ken, is it really that bad? Is it fixable? I swear, I'll kill you, Tai," I glared at him.

"Um…Matt? The road?" Izzy said, and I noticed we were weaving dangerously close to the centre line. I pulled the car back and ran my hand through my hair a few times. I know it probably sounds vain, but when my hair puffs out, I look like a lion on a bad hair day.

"Matty, you have any music we can pump?" Tai asked sweetly.

"Tai, there _are _other people around. I'll put it on, but we can't burst people's eardrums," I fished for the CD.

"What…sort of music is it? My mom only lets me listen to classical," Ken pointed out.

"Well, are your ears in for a treat! You may not want to tell you parents about this, though…" Tai winked.

I put the CD in and turned it up fairly loud, with the reminder that my car has no roof and therefore a lot of the noise gets lost to the outside. After a few minutes, I looked at Ken, and he looked rather scared. Tai and Izzy were singing along; Tai badly, Izzy quietly.

"I didn't think you were into Green Day, Kou," I said.

"It's good music, and besides, it's a comment on the political situation in America, and also a speculation on the emphasis that we as people put on the media," he explained. I sighed. Trust Izzy to look for the 'deeper meaning.'

Tai leaned forward and swatter my shoulder. "C'mon, Matt. Let's hear that angelic voice of yours."

"Only if it drowns yours out," I grinned, and started singing along.

In a few minutes, we got to the music store. I looked at Ken. "So? How was that?"

"Actually, I…rather liked that music. My parents wouldn't approve, though," he grinned sheepishly. "But…if you don't mind, I think I'd like to come to a concert of yours sometime. You have a really good voice."

"Aw, Matty, you've made another fan," Tai mocked.

"At least I _have _fans," I replied, getting out of the car.

"Ohh, snap!" Izzy grinned, as we entered the store. "Hey, Ken! You want to check out some laptops with me?"

"Oh…yeah, I would, actually," Ken replied, and the two headed off through the crowd.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Matty," Tai threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. "You mind letting go of me? It's probably freaking people out," I nonchalantly put my hands in my pockets and headed through the store.

"Well, if it looks like we're together, people might stay away. Besides, publicity's a good thing, right?" Tai shrugged.

"Tai, I don't need _that _kind of publicity. The last thing my band needs is rumours that I'm gay," I pointed out, pushing his arm off of me.

"Well, if you'd rather be mobbed…" Tai shook his head as a group of about fifteen 13-year-olds came squealing over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he held up his hands, making them stop. "Now, if you _really _want an…" I took that as my cue and snuck off. Good old Tai.

"Matt! Hey!" a voice called. I sighed. Not again. "Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here!" Joe pushed through the crowd, followed by a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Joe! Well, you're better than a screaming girl, I guess. But I thought you had summer school?"

"I do! But the only class I could take was 'pop culture,' so, here I am!"

"Pop culture? Joe, are you even interested in that? I mean, personally, I wish they offered that during the year, but you…" I laughed. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh. You're still here." Joe turned to the boy behind him. "He kind of appeared in the middle of class. Freaked the teacher right out."

"I told you, I came from the Digiworld. I'm Digidestined, like you," the boy shrugged as if this was painfully obvious. "My name's Ryo Akiyama. I'm kind of an inter-dimensionally traveller. I roam wherever the wind takes me. And even hanging out with Mr. Paranoia here is better than the hoard of preteen girls that make up the rest of his class."

"Well, for only having met, you seem to have a pretty good idea of Joe's personality," Joe shot me a glare here. "And I was wondering where all those girls came from. Tai's holding them off at the moment. I'm Yamato Ishida, but most people just call me 'Matt.'" I said.

"So…it's just you and Tai?" Joe asked.

"No, Izzy and Ken tagged along, too."

"You're not referring to Ken _Ichijouji, _are you?" Ryo asked.

"I thought you said you'd never been to this world before," Joe said.

"No, but Ken and I met in the Digital World about six years ago. We were looking for a way to get me to come to this world, but we never could figure it out. Then one day, these weird black things came flying at us, and Ken pushed me out of the way. I never saw him after that," Ryo explained.

"Wow. Joe, do you see what he's saying?" I asked, as Tai came up beside me and slipped an arm around my waist, this time.

"That Tai's acting weirder than usual?" he asked, smiling.

"No…although he is. But I mean, if those dark spores had hit Ryo instead of Ken…" I tried to think about it.

"What? What's the problem?" Ryo asked.

"It's not our place. You can talk to Ken about it, if you want." Joe said. "But, why _is _Tai all…clingy?"

"Because I mistakenly told him that it bugs me," I sighed. "So as long as he knows I don't like it, he'll keep doing it."

"There _are _news reporters around, just so you know. Wouldn't want a story like this leaking out," Tai whispered in my ear.

"So, why are you still hanging on to me?" I asked. "Not that I mind, I mean…"

"Well, you do, but since I'm such a great friend and I respect your integrity so much, I don't want you getting into trouble," he winked and let go of me.

"Anyway, Joe, you graduated! Why are you still taking classes? Don't you have medical school to prepare for?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to take come preparation courses, but the college wouldn't let me. Apparently it becomes difficult to teach when some students are more advanced than others," he shrugged. "So, I'm stuck with this. And do you know what our assignment it? We have to interview somebody who's in a local band!"

"So? You can just interview me," I pointed out.

"I know, but everyone else in the store wants to interview you, too," he countered.

"Um…Matt? Screaming fan-girl alert," Tai said to me. "Joe, is Dai's sister in your class?"

"Jun? Yes…" Joe stopped when he looked at my face.

"Quick, Tai! Pretend you're my boyfriend!" I whispered.

Tai grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he replied, putting his arm back around my waist.

"Matt! Hey!" Jun ran over smiling.

"Yeah…what a surprise, seeing you here," I started.

"So, cutie, I thought that maybe, since I have to do this assignment, that maybe you and I could go on a date and I could interview you!" she said.

"Um…gee, Jun…that sounds like fun, but…I'm kind of taken…" I didn't quite know how to explain Tai. I know that Jun knew I was going out with Sora, but since me having a girlfriend didn't seem to faze her, I thought that maybe a boyfriend would.

"But…you're not…like that, are you? What about Sora?" Sure. _Now _she remembers Sora.

"Well…we all need to experiment, try something new, you know? Sora and I were having problems, and…" I paused as Tai leaned his head on my shoulder. I'd have to discuss 'the line' with him, I thought. "Well…bye. I guess I'll see you around…move, Tai," I whispered the last, moving us towards the exit.

"Matt! Are we leaving?" Izzy asked, as he and Ken joined us.

"Yes…too many fans around…We're going to the park, so Joe can do his assignment," I replied, going into the parking lot.

"But, Matt! I'm on a school trip! I can't just leave!" Joe protested. "And your car can't seat six!"

"Oh, yes it can. Someone just has to sit between the front seats. I've done it," Tai shrugged.

"But what about the police and…oh, never mind. I can't win," Joe grumbled.

"Six? Who's the…oh…" Ken turned around for the first time.

"Kenny boy. It's been a while," Ryo smiled.

"R…Ryo? What...how…"

"Articulate as ever, my friend. Come. Let's talk. I want to know what happened after…that day," Ryo and Ken got in the back with Joe. Izzy took the passenger's seat, and Tai squished between us. We sped off to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone noticed that the ratio of people who read the story to those who review is vastly different? Can we try to change that, please? It's very frustrating when only one person gives you any feedback. How do I know if I should keep posting? And to those of you who have read my stories before, you know if I don't get reviews all I do is complain…Anyhow, enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

I groped for the phone as I looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. Who would have the nerve to wake me up this early in the summer? After we ha gone to the park and I had given Joe his interview, we all went home. Ryo was convinced he could give Ken's parents a reason why he had to stay there, but I don't think Ken was so sure.

"Moshi moshi," I croaked.

"Ohayou, oniisan!" a voice answered.

"TK? What…why are you calling? You're not hurt, are you?" I inwardly groaned. I was being too protective again.

"No…I'm fine, but…we're coming home today…I really don't want to tell you over the phone. Pick us up in the van, alright? Bring Tai," my brother replied.

I knew better than to pressure him, so I just told him okay. He sounded relieved that I didn't ask any more questions. "Arigatou, oniisan." He hung up.

I got dressed and fixed my hair before going down to the kitchen. "Ohayou, otousan," I said.

"Aw…you're so cute when you're half-asleep," a voice laughed. I immediately perked up.

"Sora! You…oh, right! Your camp's over," I said, hugging her. "Dad…Teek and the others are coming home early. Can I borrow the van?" I asked.

"Sure, but Yama…you promised that Tai wouldn't get you into trouble yesterday," my dad shuffled the newspaper. " 'Local Rocker's Sexual Orientation in Question?'"

"Oh, please say that's not front page," I grabbed the paper.

"No…some story about a guy eating fifty-four hot dogs in twelve minutes. But, what's the story?" my dad looked at me.

"Um…let's just say that it was the only way to avoid a mob of girls on a summer school assignment," I laughed.

"Ah…and Mr. Yagami was only too happy to agree to your plan?" my dad took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course! This _is _Tai we're talking about. Oh…but we'd better go. Teek said to bring Tai along, and he sounded kind of worried, so I don't want to keep him waiting," I grabbed a piece of toast and flew out the door. Sora followed more slowly with a, "Jane, Mr. Ishida," and shut the door.

"So…TK wouldn't tell you anything, huh?" Tai asked, leaning over the seat.

"Sit down, Tai. You make me nervous when you hover. And no, he didn't," I replied.

"Hmm…oh, well. And once again, I have been banished to the backseat," he leaned back.

"No, you're only in the middle. However, if you keep bothering me, you _will _sit in the back," I quipped.

"Matt…Matt…TURN!" Sora yelled, and I veered right, noticing that I had nearly missed the turnoff.

"Thanks, Sora. Sorry. If Tai wouldn't always distract me…" I let the sentence hang.

"Hardy har-har. It's always my fault."

"Yes, it is," I replied, stopping the van. I noticed TK motioning for me to get out, so the three of us did, as the rest of them put their gear into the van. My brother led us a little ways into the wood.

"So, what's the scoop, home dog?" Tai asked. I shook my head.

"Look…I'll make this as quick as possible. Kari's missing," TK said.

"What?" Tai's voice dropped to a whisper.

"This morning…she was gone. I found this," he handed me a piece of paper.

" 'Sometimes it's useful to have a bargaining chip, don't you agree? I have no use for the girl; she won't be harmed. If you want to find her, her guardian and his twin must come to the TV station at 10:00 AM on July 20,'" I read.

"That's tomorrow! How are we going to keep this a secret?" Tai asked me. He was freaking out, I could tell, but trying to stay calm.

"Kar wasn't supposed to come home until then, anyway," Sora pointed out. "Just don't tell your parents there was a change of plan."

"What about the others? Did you tell them?" I asked.

"No. I made up some story about her eccentric aunt who likes to pick weird times to pick people up. I told them that she had promised to take Kari shopping, and had whisked her away without taking any of her luggage with. We all agreed it wouldn't pay to stay out the extra day if we weren't all here, and Yolei hardly wanted to be the only girl," TK explained.

"And they believed you?" I asked. "No offence, Teek, but you're not a very good liar."

"I've been picking up tips from the best," he winked at me.

"No, TK, that hurts," I pretended to be shocked.

"How can you make jokes when my sister's in danger?" Tai yelled.

"That's the point, Tai," Sora put in. "We can't let on that anything's wrong."

"So, what do you think it means?" Tai asked me as we were driving home, but I knew he was talking about the clue.

"Let's talk about it later," Sora suggested. "As in, when we're alone." I knew she was worried about the others overhearing.

"Hey, Matt, some guy handed me the local newspaper this morning. You want to explain anything?" TK asked.

"Tell Dai it's all his sister's fault," I replied.

"What? But Jun said she wasn't after you anymore. She's after Joe's brother now," Davis replied.

"Well, won't Joe be happy to have her in his class," Tai whispered to me. I laughed.

"Apparently, Dai, that's not entirely true. It seems the fact that Matt and I are going out no longer matters," Sora said to Davis.

"But did you really have to do that?" Yolei asked.

"What? What's the matter? Yolei, give me the paper!" Cody tried to grab it from her.

"No, Cody. You're too young. You wouldn't understand," she replied, keeping the paper out of his reach.

"You have a better idea? We only ha, like, twenty seconds to figure out how to ward her off," Tai pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that. You could have just left," she suggested.

"We tried that the _last _time we came to pick you up out here. She found us. And I had to ride the bus home with her! I'll never understand how a two hour drive can take four hours on a bus!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. That was hilarious! The look on your face was priceless!" TK laughed.

We continued to talk of menial things all the way back to Odaiba, although Tai stayed unusually quiet. I couldn't blame him.

"I don't suppose you realize what else is happening tomorrow morning at the TV station?" I asked later, as the four of us were in my kitchen.

"Of course we do!" Sora smiled. "I guess it won't be the best birthday party ever, will it?" she realized.

"What about the others? Won't they all show up tomorrow, too?" TK asked.

"They have to find out sometime. But I still don't know who the clue is referring to," Tai got up and walked to the window.

"Maybe it has to do with that old prophecy about the 'guardians of hope and light,'" my father put in. We told him, of course, because he's pretty used to strange things happening to us, and we knew he wouldn't freak out about it.

"So, if I'm Kari's guardian, who's my twin?" Tai asked.

"Think about it," Sora replied. "Hope and light are often referred to together, so the twin to the Guardian of Light would be…"

"Me," I finished. "But how could whoever wrote that know about the prophecy?" I went to join Tai at the window.

"It was all over TV and the Internet," my dad said. "People the world over saw what happened with Myotismon…or at least what didn't get ruined by that infernal static."

"And just whose fault was it that everybody saw what happened?" Tai looked at me dad.

"Um…heh-heh. It's about time for my buffalo therapy. See you later!" my dad disappeared into his room.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow…whatever happens," Tai said to me.

"I'd better go, too. Bye, Matt," Sora gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry your birthday's ruined."

"Oh, don't worry about that. And Tai?" he looked at me. "It'll be fine. Cheer up." He gave me a half-smile as he and Sora left.

"TK, do you want me to call Nancy? You may as well stay the night," my dad called.

"Oh…sure. Thanks, Dad," TK replied.

I just stared out the window.

"So, sometimes I wonder if we just make it harder on Mom and Dad," TK said suddenly. It was about nine at night, and I was making some ramen for dinner, even though neither of us wanted to eat. I thought about asking Dad, but from the chants of "I'm a happy little buffalo," from the back room, I figured he was good.

"What d'you mean, squirt?" I asked, setting a bowl of noodles in front of him and taking his hat off. I ruffled his hair with a, "and it's rude to wear your hat in the house, you know."

TK smiled. "You haven't called me that in years." He sighed. "I hear the custody battle was really ugly."

"Says who?" I sat down at the table. "And eat your food before it gets cold. Ittedakimasu."

"Mom. She said that since I was going into high school next year, I should know what _really _happened. You mean, you don't know?"

I shook my head. "Oh…because I never found out, either. Mom accidentally-on-purpose 'forgot' to tell me. So I went to the library and looked at some old newspapers. They started fighting right after I was born, and there was about a story a week for the longest time."

"Why us?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because the paper likes those local domestic disputes. Maybe because Dad's such a big figure at the TV station. Does it really matter?" he asked, playing with his food.

"Pushing it around with your chopsticks won't make it taste better, but I have some hot sauce if you want," I joked. He gave me a ghost of a smile before eating. "Teek, what's the matter. And don't say 'nothing,' because something is bothering you."

"I was a mistake," he said quietly.

"TK, don't say tha…"

"I didn't! Mom did…in one of those articles. She said, 'well, having a second child made it much harder on all of us. It shouldn't have happened,'" TK said bitterly.

"TK," I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mom and Dad were mad about a lot of things. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yes, she did. I asked her. Apparently that 1 chance or whatever that birth control has of failing? That was me. She told me that sometimes mistakes happen, and there's nothing anybody can do about tit. She said they…" he broke off. I could tell he was going to cry, so I didn't say anything, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "She said they had considered abortion, but…you were so excited about having a brother or sister, they couldn't disappoint you...don't you see, Yama? The only reason I'm here is because they couldn't let you down. It had nothing to do with what they wanted. You wanted a sibling, and you got one. They wanted one kid, and they got two. I was a mistake!" he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Is that why you organized that camping trip on the spur of the moment?" He nodded. "Oh, TK…look. Come here," I led him over to the couch and sat down facing him. "Don't ever think that you 'weren't supposed to happen.' Even if it _wa_s true, Mom and Dad love you very much…"

"Don't give me that, Matt. You know _why _the custody battle took so long? Because neither of them wanted me! Eventually Mom had to take me, because Dad had such a hectic work schedule and couldn't look after me. You were in grade school, then, and didn't need so much attention, so they gave you to Dad," he replied angrily.

"Look, Takeru!" his head snapped up. I don't think I've ever called him that. "I hate seeing people wallow in self-pity. You're worried about Kari; we all are. And what if it's true? You're here, alive, and besides, only the right person could be Patamon's partner and get the Crest of Hope to glow. You were put on this earth for a reason, so don't doubt it. After all, would it be any easier on Mom and Dad to stay away from each other if it was only me? I'd have to change homes on weekends and holidays, and basically I'd be shuffled around like the class hamster," I smiled. "Now, would that be any better?"

"No…maybe you're right, bro, but I still can't believe that Mom would say that…"

"TK, if you have to cry, cry. Don't hold it in. I learned that a long time ago," I said gently. He sniffed and nodded. "And I also know it helps to have a shoulder to cry on. I'm available, if you want," I shrugged. He laughed and threw his arms around me.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but eventually he stopped shaking and his breathing evened out. I knew he was asleep, and I didn't want to disturb him, so I lay back, grabbed a blanket off the floor and put it over us. Before I fell asleep, I heard him mutter, "Big bro, you're the greatest."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for an update! I would like to thank my _reviewer_ (notice there's no plural), although I should probably quit complaining, because at least I know that people are reading my story…and then I see those ones with 100+ reviews and know that the most I've ever gotten is 19. **

**And for those of you who are wondering where the slash is…well, it didn't turn into that until about Chapter 4, so be patient! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three**

I woke up when a bright light shone into my eyes. I glanced at my watch. 6:00. Not again! Then I realized that the bright light was coming out of my computer. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and something actually came _out _of the computer. I sat up slowly, not wanting to wake TK, and then the light disappeared and a cheerful voice said, "Happy Birthday, Matt!"

"Gabumon?" I asked, as TK yawned and sat up. "Oniisan, tanjoubi omedetou!" he said.

"Thanks, squirt…" I reached for the lamp and turned it on to reveal my Digimon partner in the middle of my living room. "Gabu, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? It's your birthday! I had to come celebrate with you. I thought you'd be happy to see me," his ears drooped.

"No, no…it's not that, you're the best birthday gift I could ever get. But…how did you get through the portal?" I asked, as TK got off of me so I could get up.

"Well, Gennai told me he could make an exception and take me through, but only for the day," Gabumon explained.

"Oh. Why didn't Patamon do that for my birthday?" TK asked.

"He didn't think it could be done. None of us did, but a couple of days ago I ran into Gennai and asked if there was any way to be here for your birthday, and he said there was! So here I am!" he smiled.

"Oh, Gabu…give me a hug!" I said, and as he did, I whispered, "but you thing too much."

"I need to, Yama. You don't think enough," he laughed.

"Gabumon! Don't be so rude!" I chided him. "Feeling better this morning, squirt?" I asked TK.

"Yeah. Thanks. You're right. I guess I was worried about Kari more than anything else," he smiled.

"When are you going to ask her out, Teek?" I wondered aloud.

"What? Who said any…I'm _not _in love with her!" he protested.

"I never said 'love,' Teek, but it's obvious you like her, so you should probably ask her out before Davis does, that's all. Oh, but just remember, if you marry her and she becomes my sister-in-law, that'll make Tai my…well, a closer relative that I'd ever want him to be, and then I'd have to kill you," I warned. TK gave me a shocked look. "I'm just kidding, squirt. You'd better not even be _thinking _about marriage yet."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. At 6:30 AM, I may remind you. I sighed and went to answer it.

"Matty! Happy Birthday! I brought you a present!" a voice screeched. Oh, no. Why? WHY!

"Oh…hey, Jun…um…what kind of present?" I closed the apartment door behind me.

"Well, I know that things didn't work out with Sora, but I'm here to show you that not all girls are like that! So, I'm going to take you out on a breakfast date before your party! And I know you didn't invite me to that, either, but I'll forgive you if you go out to supper with me tomorrow!" she blurted.

"Um…Jun…I really don't have time for…"

"Jun, are you bothering my boyfriend?" another voice intruded.

"Tai-chan!" I said, relieved.

"But you…I didn't think you two were serious about…oh. Well, I won't bother you anymore, then. Maybe I'll see you around, Matt," Jun sounded crestfallen as she left.

"Yeah…see you." I felt kind of bad, but the fact that she wasn't going to bother me anymore certainly made me feel better.

"Thanks, Tai," I turned to him.

"Consider it a birthday gift," he winked. "And I know it's early, but Mom and Dad were starting to suspect something, so I had Sora drive me over here," he explained.

"Apparently, Tai's no good at keeping secrets," Sora came up the steps. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey." And if you're wondering why we're so formal to each other, our version of 'going out' isn't the hanging-off-one-another-professing-our-love-every-second kind. We're more like really good friends than actual boyfriend-girlfriend, but she agreed to 'date' me because all of us were tired of every girl on the street trying to convince me why they and I are a perfect match.

"Hey, Tai, Sora," TK and Gabumon came out of the apartment.

"Gabumon! Imagine seeing you here! How's Biyo?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and Agumon?" Tai put in.

"They're fine! They send their best wishes and wish they could've come, too," Gabumon answered.

"Hey, Matt, you might want to come inside. Dad and I want to give you your birthday gift," TK told me.

"Oh…I thought we would hold off on our gift until this whole Kari thing was sorted out, but we did get you something good, I promise!" Sora said as we sent inside.

"Well, I suppose I can wait a _little _longer…" I shrugged.

"Happy Birthday, son," my dad got up from the table and handed me a piece of paper. I scanned it and looked up at Dad. "How did you manage this? It must have cost a fortune!"

"Well…I know someone at the station whose friend owns a recording studio, and I know you really want to record a demo CD, so I asked if they wouldn't mind giving you guys a day to do that, and they agreed," my dad explained. "Actually, TK suggested it to me."

"Yeah, but you're the one who made it happen," my brother pointed out.

"Guys…I love it. It's the second best gift I've ever gotten," I said earnestly.

"The second? What's the first?" my dad asked.

"Me!" Gabumon exclaimed. We all laughed.

Then there was another knock at the door. "It's probably Kou. I told him that I'd be here if I wasn't at my place," Tai went to answer it.

"Happy Birthday, Matt," Izzy said as he came into the kitchen, followed by Joe, Ken, and Ryo. "Your dad give you your present yet?" he asked.

"Just. I see TK told everyone else. I'm surprise Tai kept it a secret," I admitted.

"Oh, I didn't tell him," TK smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Tai muttered. "Why don't I make us all breakfast?" he suggested.

"Tai, the only thing we'll get from eating your cooking is a stomach-ache," I pointed out. "Let me handle it."

"But it's your birthday!" he protested.

"Really, Taichi, I insist," I pushed him towards the table and started getting ingredients out for pancakes.

"So, when are you going to do your demo? I'm sure we'd all love to come and watch," Izzy said.

"Soon…I hope, but out band is kind of a mess right now. We can't do anything until we find a new keyboard player." I sighed.

"Jeff left? Why?" Sora asked.

"Actually we…kind of let him go," I admitted. "He wanted out band to change its image…seemed to think goth-metal was preferable to punk rock. Needless to say, none of the rest of us wanted to dye our hair black or wear makeup."

"But Matty, you'd look so good in makeup!" Tai put in. I pointedly ignored him.

"So, we're kind of short a member right now, and Akio and Toshio have made it fairly clear that if I don't find a replacement, they'll quit," I finished.

"What? They can't break up the _Wolves_!" TK exclaimed.

"I know…but even if I _find _someone, how do I know they won't come in and try to change the band?" I asked. "It has to be somebody I trust, but I don't know anyone who plays piano!" I sighed again.

"Shoot, it can't be that hard. I'll do it," Tai volunteered.

"Tai, you have no rhythm and you're tone deaf. But I appreciate the offer," I added.

"Wait a minute…TK plays piano, doesn't he?" Ken spoke up.

"News to me. Do you, Teek?" I asked as I poured the batter into the frying pan.

"Well…Mom started me when I was five, but it's not like I play religiously or anything. We don't even own a piano," TK looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry I never told you."

"Sorry! Teek, our problems are solved!" I grinned.

"What? You mean, you're okay with your little brother being in your band?" he asked. "What if Akio and Toshio don't approve?"

"They told me it was my decision. They'll have to live with it. Heck, it's not like you're butt-ugly or anything. That's the other reason Tai wouldn't work," I jibed.

"Oh, you're just a comedian this morning, aren't you?" Tai glared at me.

"Gee, Matt…I'm honoured, but…Mom won't like it…"

"Don't worry about that, TK. I'll talk to Nancy about it. If it's something you want to do, it shouldn't be up to her to tell you no," my dad offered.

"Dad…well, Matt, it seems you've got yourself a new keyboardist!" he said proudly.

"S'not like you'll miss Jeff. You didn't like him anyway," Tai said. "Those pancakes ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Almost, and how do you know? I never said anything one way or the other," I stacked the pancakes on a plate and put in on the table, then got a package of bacon out and put it in the pan.

"You need any help, Matt?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I've seen you in the kitchen, remember? I don't think we can afford to have out plates broken," I joked.

"Matt, that wasn't my fault!" he protested.

"I'm just kidding. I'm fine, really. Tai?" I asked.

"You know, I have this kind of internal sensor. I can tell what you think of people. That's what best friends do," he explained.

"So, what does this sensor say I think of you?" I wondered.

"It says you love me to death," Tai shrugged.

"I think you need to get it fixed, then," I responded, although I knew how he would take that.

"MA-ATT!" he whined. "You're so mean to me!"

"Whatever," I replied, putting the bacon on the table and grabbing milk and juice out of the fridge. "And we probably won't all fit at the table, so just eat wherever," I said, jumping to sit on the counter.

"Are you guys always this weird?" Ryo asked, grabbing a plate.

"Well, we're hardly what you would call 'normal,'" Izzy shrugged. "And why are you so convinced you can hang around with us? Matt didn't invite you to his party."

"No, it's fine. He's Digidestined, and besides…it's not like he knows anyone here," I pointed out.

"Yeah…I still don't know _why _I'm here. I'm usually only able to travel between worlds if somebody needs my help, but I can't see that here…unless it has something to do with this Kari girl," Ryo explained. "Oh, I'm sorry to intruding into your home like this, sir. I'm Ryo Akiyama, a friend of Ken's."

"It's no problem, Ryo. I'm used to Matt's friends coming and going whenever," my dad smiled.

"So, you _had _to tell Kou about Kari, Tai?" I glared at him.

"Are you kidding? Tai tells me everything!" Izzy laughed. "And then I told Joe and Ken."

"But we decided not to tell the others. Cody's too young to really understand, and Yolei and Davis would be all fired up to rush in immediately and save her from the claws of death," Ken finished dramatically.

"True. That does sound like something Davis would do. Imagine how mad he'll be when he finds out her won't be the one to save her," TK laughed. I smiled and went back to eating my pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for an update! And yay, I got more reviews, so I'll stop complaining. I'm glad my characters aren't OOC, but I don't know if that'll last, so please don't kill me! Also, for anybody who read the slash warning and is wondering where it is, there's some in this chapter. And it gets really…weird, kind of, so I'm sorry for the ideas my mind spits out! Anyhow, enjoy! And review! **

**Chapter Four**

We were outside the station at 9:55 AM. And Teek was right; Davis was livid.

"But I wanna rescue Kari!" he whined.

"Shall we go?" I asked Tai, ignoring Davis. He nodded, and the two of us went into the station.

"Worried?" I asked Tai as we took the elevator up.

"Naw. She'll be fine," I heard his voice catch.

"Tai?" the elevator stopped, but I held the door shut. We still had two minutes.

"Leave me alone. I told you, it'll all work out!" he said angrily, staring at the wall. I sighed, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine. Let's go." I reached for the open button, but Tai caught my hand.

"Wait…Matt…if anything happens out there, I…protect Kari, all right? We don't know what this guy will try, and I…" he sobbed, kneeling in the elevator. I stood there, a little shocked. I'd never seen him break down like that before.

I knelt down beside him. "Tai…" I said softly, and he grabbed onto me and pulled me against him, his tears soaking my shirt. "C'mon, Tai…it'll work out, you'll see," I tried to sound encouraging.

"Yeah…right. Let's go," Tai stood up, pushed the open button, and strode out the door.

"So, the valiant couple have arrived after all. Surprise, surprise. But then, you never were one to turn down a challenge," a familiar voice came out of the shadows, and out ex-keyboard player stepped into the light.

"Jeff? What are you doing here? Where's Kari?" I asked, striding towards him.

"Not so fast, Ishida! First, you have to hear me out," he smirked. "I have some conditions. If I give you the girl, you have to promise to give up music, forever. No more gigs, no more singing, the works. And I have eyes and ears everywhere; they'll be watching. If you break your word, retribution will come swiftly."

"For one thing, I haven't agreed to your twisted plan yet, and for another, is this about us firing you? 'Cause that was your own fault," I said calmly.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Jeff smiled, and I saw a twitch of something primal and inhuman in his eyes. "And I realize that it's a lot to ask, but ruining your life is the only way to get you back! So choose…the girl, or your life!"

"Can't he have some time to think?" Tai shouted. "And why do you need Kari? If you need a hostage until he gives you an answer, take me!"

"Interesting proposal, Yagami. His best friend in my clutches until he comes up with a plan. Understand I wouldn't harm a girl, but I harbour no such inhibitions against you. Of course, it may make Ishida decide faster, with his little mind fathoming all the horrors I could be inflicting on his friend. I like it!" Jeff cackled. "Deal."

"Tai, what are you thinking!" I grabbed him as Jeff walked off to get Kari.

"Matt…he's right. You couldn't live without your music. I can't let him do that."

"Tai, he's not sane! He could kill you!"

"At least you'll be safe, and happy."

"Happy? Knowing that's he's doing who-knows-what to you? We'll call the police, get him arrested…"

"Too dangerous, Matt. I want to do this. You're always there for me; I think it's time I was there for you. You can't live without your music."

"I can't live without my best friend, either! Why can't you understand that…"

"I'm doing this because…"

"I love you!" we both blurted.

"Awww…how cute!" Jeff snickered. I turned beet red.

"Tai!" Kari flew into her brother's arms.

"Come along, Yagami," Jeff cackled.

"Wait! Take me, instead!" Gabumon flew into the room.

"And just who are you? Or is this the wolf my _former _band was named after?"

"Gabumon, don't…"

"Don't worry, Matt. I'll be alright. Now, GO!" he yelled, pushing me towards the elevator.

"I'll be waiting for your decision, Ishida! As long as it takes!" Jeff shouted after us as the door slammed shut. I went to the far corner and slumped to the floor.

"Kari, are you okay?" I heard Tai ask.

"I'm fine," she replied, as the elevator ground to a halt. I heard the door open, then close, but I didn't move. My head was spinning madly with all that had just happened, and I felt sick.

"Yama?" Tai asked softly, and I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, not inches from my own. "What I said back there, I…"

"Did you mean it?" I asked angrily. "Like that? Because I'm _not _like that, Tai. I meant that I love you as a friend, nothing more, but I don't think that's what you meant."

"And what if I meant it? What if I _am _like that? Would it change anything between us?" Tai asked, and he looked a little afraid of the answer.

"I…Gosh, Tai, I'm so confused right now. It's like my head wants to go in ten different directions, and nobody's there for me, and my whole life's falling apart. Why can't my life just be normal!" I screamed, knowing I was crying but not caring. Suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull my head to his shoulder.

"It's okay, Matt. I'm here; I'll always be here," he whispered. "Just let it out." I was reminded of my conversation with Teek the night before, but this…Tai _loved_ me. True, he understands me better than anyone, except maybe Gabumon, but…I could never see him as anything more than a friend.

"Tai," I pulled away as he brought his face closer to my own, turned his head slightly, and closed his eyes. I froze, not wanting him to actually do it, but too shocked that my best friend, whom I trusted with my life, would actually put me in such a position. My hand shot out of its own accord and rested against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and I shook my head slightly. "I can't…" I rasped. In that moment, I saw something inside of him die.

"But I thought…oh. Well, I couldn't expect you to care about my feelings. After all, you're the _only _one who has problems. And to think, I was willing to sacrifice myself just so you could live out your dream and make tons of money and become famous, but you can't do this for me!" he shouted.

"Tai, I appreciate what you did, I really do, but you're asking me to give up who I am, what I believe in, just to make you happy. Is that what you really want? Because, if it is, that's not something the Tai I know would do," I replied calmly.

He snorted. " 'The Tai you know,' Yama? It seems to me that you don't know me very well at all. I've been flirting with you for years, you know. It never occurred to you that I was…that I might be…" he stopped. "Whatever. Happy Birthday."

I sat in the elevator for a long time until Sora and TK came to get me.

It was late, around 11:00, when the doorbell rang. I don't remember much of my party…I think we saw a movie and went out for supper, but I'm not really sure. I had been lying on my bed for the past two hours, playing my bass loud enough for the neighbours to complain but, surprisingly, they didn't. Teek had gone to talk to Mom about the "mistake" issue, and Dad was covering some late-night news story, so I was all alone- with my thoughts, which were wildly spinning out of control. I turned off my amp and went to open the door.

"Oh, hey, Kou," I said, relieved. I had asked him to come over.

"Hey…so, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

I sat on the opposite end. "Yeah, it's…" I broke off as he shifted towards me, moving over so I slid right off the couch and ended up on the floor.

"Matt…what's wrong? Every time one of us gets within two feet of you, you shy away like we're poisonous. And you were really out of it today," he pointed out as I got back onto the couch.

"Yeah. Well, it's about Tai…"

"So you and he had a fight? So what? It's not like…" a look of understanding flitted across his face. "He told you, didn't he?"

I nodded, and told him everything that had happened in the station…well, almost everything. "How long have you known?" I asked when I had finished.

"Ages. He told me after Agumon and Gabumon DNA Digivolved to Omnimon. He was talking about how he felt such a connection with you then and…he said that he had come to see you as, well, a little more than just a friend," Izzy stared at me.

"And I never thought of it as anything more than just friendship. Aah! I'm such an idiot!" I yelled, running my hands through my hair.

"Matt…Yama…look at me." I did. "Wow. You look awful. I mean," he gulped.

"No…I do. I've just been so confused all day." I was wearing one of my dad's old hoodies and ripped sweatpants, my hair was a mess, and my eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Yeah…so, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I hoped you'd have the answer to that," I shrugged. "I just want things to go back to the way they were this morning…minus the Jeff thing, of course."

"So, talk to Tai. He'll understand."

"Kou, he tried to _kiss _me," I said tonelessly.

His mouth froze in an 'oh.' "Well…" he started. "Are you willing to pretend?"

"Pretend? Could you clarify?" I asked.

"To be his boyfriend. That way, he'll hopefully realize that he doesn't want to be romantically involved with you, and he'll leave you alone," Izzy explained.

"And if he falls further in love with me?" I asked. "He'll kill me when he finds out."

"It may be your only chance to make up…"

"As long as 'making up' doesn't turn into 'making out,'" I grumbled, making Izzy laugh.

"Look…I'll talk to him, tell him that you're willing to give him a chance. I'll tell the others, too, so they don't get a rude shock," he offered.

"Some of them…'cough' Davis 'cough'…won't take Tai's 'coming out' very well, you know."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Izzy assured me. "But right now, we need to train you."

"Train me?" I gave him a sceptical look.

"Yeah…Tai will want some physical connection…." I gave him a horrified look. "Not like that, Yama. I mean….holding hands, hugging, that sort of thing, you know. And you can't be all stiff and awkward. Look…" he moved right beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. I tried to relax, but my brain wouldn't let me. "See? You're freaking out. You can't do that, we'll never convince him. Just…loosen up," he started massaging my back. I sighed and tried to let go, and I relaxed, much as my body didn't want to.

"There. That's better," he put his arm around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. His other hand rested lazily on my chest. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." Who was I kidding? I was hyperventilating! Everything about it was wrong, but…I didn't want to lose Tai's friendship, and if this was the only way…I leaned my head against his and put an arm around his waist. He smiled. "Kou…you aren't…" I couldn't ask him.

"Me? No," he sighed. "I just…Tai asks me to do this, sometimes. Only to get him through. That's how I hear so much. He tells me everything when he feels depressed. So…how do you explain the 'music for your life' trade?"

I knew he was trying to make me feel more comfortable. "Because, when _I _feel depressed, I sing to let it out, or write songs. If I couldn't get that off my chest, I'd probably kill myself," I admitted. "So, for me, it's a pretty even trade."

"Yeah. So, what happens when Gennai calls Gabumon back to the Digiworld tomorrow?"

"I hadn't thought of that," I sighed and lay down on the couch, pulling Izzy with me. "My life's going a hundred miles a minute and I can't keep up." I yawned, deciding I'd go to bed when he left.

"I know. Don't worry. It'll work out alright," he tried to sound reassuring. "Look, I'd better go if I want to talk to Tai tonight," he got up.

"Yeah. You think we should schedule a group meeting tomorrow so you don't have to call everyone?" I followed him to the door. "It'd be better to tell them in person."

"Agreed. I'll send out e-mails after I talk to Tai. See you later, Matt," he left. I promptly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I guess it's time to load a new chappie, even though I only got one review (again!) You guys are making this so tough on me! So anyway, I'm almost done the sequel…does anybody _want _a sequel? Lemme know, K? So, here it is. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

Once again, my beauty sleep was interrupted by the doorbell at…okay, so 9:00 isn't exactly early, but still. Dad had come in around 1:00 and left around 6:00, so I was alone again.

I opened the door. "Oh…hey, Tai…come in," I was feeling a little nervous.

He sat down at the table and stared at the floor. I sat across from him, waiting for him to make the first move. Eventually, he looked up. "Yama, I'm so sorry. I had no right to get mad at you yesterday. It must have been a shock for you, and you handled it really well, but…I didn't consider your feelings. Izzy told me that you're willing to give me a chance, just to make me feel better, and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know, but you don't have to if you don't want to," he finished.

"Tai…are you depressed? Is that what's really bothering you?" I knew that was a personal question, but I needed to find out.

"Yeah. I'm depressed, sometimes. Izzy told you, right?" I nodded. "I'm just so worried if my parents find out that I'm…that I like guys, they'll disown me or something. They've kind of…I mean, they'd understand my choice, but they could never accept it.

"And my friends…what if some of them pull away? I'm scared, Matt. Scared to lose my friends."

"If they can't accept you for who you are, are they really your friends?" I asked.

"Maybe not, but we're a team. It's not like they can just forget I exist. If the team's not working together, we can't work properly," he sighed.

I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his. He gave me a weak smile. "It'll be okay, Tai."

"Yeah. So, Izzy says we're meeting at 10:30 at the pier. You might want you get ready. You…"

"I know. I look like a mess, right?" I got up.

"Well, to me you always look flawless, but the others might not see it that way…" he stopped, giving me a bit of a scared look. Yesterday, that would have been a normal comment, but now…Wait, I reprimanded myself. He's been in love with you for years. Now that you know, does it change anything?

"You're far too kind to me, darling. If anyone's perfect, it's you," I smiled, going into my room.

We were watching TV at around 10:00 when the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Kou. He said 9:30, but he's not always the punctual one," Tai said. He was leaning against, me, his head resting on his hand, which was on my shoulder.

"Douzo agatte kudasai," I called.

He came in, muttered an, "osokunatte sumimasen," and smiled when he saw us. "I see you two have made up. We'd better go if we want to make it on time."

"But Kou, I'm comfortable!" Tai whined. "And of course we made up. Yama couldn't live without me."

"That's true, you know," I agreed. "Can you imagine if Izzy was my best friend? Then _I'd _look like the dumb one." Izzy started laughing, and Tai glared at me. I shoved him off the couch.

"C'mon, I'll let you ride shotgun." I grabbed my keys.

We got to the park at about 10:25. Tai had grown quiet, which meant he was nervous, so I kept joking with him to lighten the mood. "Well, we won't have the problems other besties have. We'll never be after the same girl." That got him laughing. Ken and Ryo looked up.

"Izzy said this was serious," Ken pointed out.

"Well, that depends on your reaction. If you're not bothered by what we're going to tell you, then it's not serious," Izzy shrugged.

Eventually everyone showed up (Davis at 11:00) and Tai just looked more nervous than ever.

"Thank you all for coming." Trust Izzy to sound like a motivational speaker. "We have some really important information to tell you all. Now, I'm not sure what the best way to say this is, but…"

"I'm gay and I'm in love with Matt," Tai blurted, flushed, and walked over to lean on the railing overlooking the marina. I followed and stood beside him.

"I'm proud of you, Tai. That took guts," I smiled.

"Well, I do have the crest of Courage," he replied wryly. "Now we just have to see how the others take it."

"Tai…" Sora stepped between us and put an arm around each of us. "That was really brave."

"You're okay with it? I mean, he's your boyfriend," Tai pointed out.

"If he's not with me, I'd rather it be you over anyone else," she grinned. "Besides, we're best friends. The three of us will always be a team!"

"Three?" Izzy stepped beside Tai.

"Okay, four. And anyone else who wants to accept you for who you are, Tai," Sora replied.

"I tell you, Matt, I'm so jealous right now. Not only do all the girls fall for you, but now the guys are, too," TK stood beside me.

"Although you are awfully cute together." Kari added. "I wouldn't tell Mom and dad, though."

"I love you guys. You're so weird," Ryo commented, sitting on the railing.

"Like you're one to talk," Ken jibed, standing behind him. As the urge to push you keeps getting stronger…"

"Ken, don't make me try out my doctoring skills before I have to," Joe warned.

"I think it's cute. Gay guys are so cool!" Yolei commented.

"Well, normally, but Tai can't sing or cook, he's not artistic, and he has no fashion sense," I replied.

"See? That's why I need you around!" he grinned. "But, seriously, you guys are okay with it? Davis?"

"I…I'm really not sure, Tai. I really looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you, and now…" he trailed off.

"Davis, you're your own person. There may be some things about me that you like, but you could never _be _me," Tai explained.

"Yeah, but what if you…I mean, you're attracted to guys, right? What if you decide to…" he stopped.

"Dai! I might hit you occasionally, but I won't hit _on _you. It's just like…well, you don't fall in love with every girl you see, do you?" Davis shook his head. "Well, it's no different. And besides, I haven't figured out if I'm really gay, or if I'm just attracted to Yama. And he's so metro he may as well be a girl." I ignored him.

"So, now what? We're all here, so we may as well do something," I suggested.

"You could all come over to my place for a pizza party or something. It's Sunday, so the kendou studio is open, and there's plenty of room in there," Cody put in.

"Your Grandpa won't mind?" Yolei asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And if you really want, I can get my mom to bake brownies," he added.

"Brownies? I'm in. Come on, Matt! Let's go!" Izzy headed for my car.

"Kou! Wait! You're not getting the front seat!" Tai ran after him.

"Tai!" I yelled. "Don't you dare jump over the door! Wait until I unlock it!" Following them, I hit the 'unlock' button and Tai practically flew into the front seat.

"Hey, guys…you need somebody along who knows where Cody's place is, right?" my brother got in the back beside Izzy.

"It's near yours, ne?" I asked.

"Pretty close," TK agreed.

"Hey, Matty. Race you there?" Sora pulled up beside me.

"You're on, but you know your old Honda can't beat me," I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah? And…go!" she squealed off down the street.

"Hey! Unfair!" Tai yelled as I raced after her. We could hear Joe yelling. "If you get hurt, I'm the one who has to…oh, never mind. I can't win."

So we all made it safely to Cody's house, although his Mom looked a little shocked to see twelve teenagers on her step. Cody introduced those of us she didn't know.

"Ishida?" she looked at me. "You wouldn't be Malcolm's son, would you?"

"That's right. You…know my father?"

"Yes. Your father came to interview me after my husband's death. I remember him because he made my feel very comfortable, never pressing me for an answer or asking questions if I didn't want to elaborate on something.

"I believe that he genuinely sympathized with me, and cared about my well-being, unlike several other reporters who seemed to only see talking to me as a part of their job," she explained.

"That sounds like Dad, all right," TK agreed. "And that's why their news program has been voted 'Best in Odaiba' ten years' running," he added.

"Dad better be _paying _you to say that, Teek," I looked at him. We all laughed.

It was about 7:00 at night, and Sora and I were sitting on my couch watching TV. She flipped it off and looked at me, saying, "We need to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Tai. If you're 'pretending' to be with him, are we over?" she asked.

"What? Sora…no. Well, yeah, that was the plan, but since Tai's willing to go on as 'just friends,' we can stay together. Besides," I said soberly. "I'm really starting to like you…as more than just a friend, I mean."

"Matt…" she smiled. "I'm happy. I'm starting to like you, too," she slipped her hand into mine.

"But we won't go all mushy-romantic, will we?" I asked.

"Eww…no. You know I'm not like that," she playfully punched my shoulder.

"Oww…SOO-RAA!" I whined. She laughed, just as the doorbell rang.

I got up to open it, but all I found was a piece of paper with three words: I warned you.

Just as I turned to tell Sora, the phone rang. "Moshi moshi?"

"Matt!"

"Mom?"

"TK's not back yet. Have you seen him? He's not at his friends' places, either!" she sounded frantic.

I felt a cold wave of fear slide through me. "No, but don't worry, Mom. I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, phone if you find him. Bye, Matt."

"Bye, Mom…" I started dialling another number. "Kou, get everyone over here, NOW!" I yelled, just hoping it wasn't too late.

An hour later, we were all wondering what to do.

"It's the paper that bothers me," Izzy spoke up. "It's like there should be something else written on it."

"Like, something invisible?" Tai asked. I had basically zoned out since I realized that Jeff had my brother. Sora and I hadn't told anybody that we were 'going steady' now, not with all that had happened, but we figured we wouldn't make too much of a deal about it, because, after all, Tai still needed me around. "Matt? Talk to me, man. You're freaking me out."

I was staring off into space. He put a hand on my back, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Lemon juice?" I asked, heading for the fridge.

"And a hair dryer," Ken added.

"There's two guys living here, Ken. Why would we have a hairdryer?"

"Because you're metro," Tai put his arms around my waist and laid his head on my back.

"Can you get it, Joe? I'm kind of tied up at the moment. It's in the bathroom," I explained.

"Why a hairdryer and lemon juice?" Davis asked.

"You've never seen 'National Treasure?'" Kari looked shocked.

"No…but I'd love to if you'd see it with me," he grinned.

"Davis, TK's in trouble. Don't start flirting," Kari glared at him. Davis sighed.

"Here!" Joe ran over with the hairdryer. I cut a lemon in half and rubbed it over the paper while Sora worked the hairdryer. Eventually, some words began appearing.

"It looks like an address," Sora commented.

"Let me see…" Izzy punched it into his computer. "It's a cathedral; built in the 1800's to showcase European architecture to the Japanese populace. It's not really used anymore, but it's huge- comparable to the size of Notre Dame."

"Noh-tra-Dom?" Davis asked. "What's that?"

"Davis…you need to get out more," Ken sighed.

"Notre Dame's a cathedral in Paris," I explained. "It's gigantic, and you can see the whole city from the bell towers."

"You've been there? I envy you," Izzy said.

"Yeah. His grandparents live in Paris. When I was there, I only got to see Versailles and the Arc de Triomphe," Tai grumbled.

"Versailles was the most opulent palace in France, though, and the Arc is a great example of Napoleonic architecture," I countered.

"Man, how do you remember what they teach in rekishi?" Tai asked.

"Tai, we only learned it last year," Sora laughed.

"Yeah, but…" the door burst open and a high-pitched voice trilled, "Konbanwa, minasan!"

"Mimi!" I asked, disentangling Tai from my waist. She jumped on me.

"Matty! Did you miss me?"

"Of course! I see you've changed your hair again?" It was now black with pink streaks.

"Naturally, silly! And besides, black and pink go so well together. So, what's happening?" she asked. We filled her in.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go get TK!" she exclaimed when she learned what we were doing.

"Agreed. But…you can't all come. It's too dangerous," I said sternly. "And it'll be a long night. Your parents will be worried."

"Matt, you don't expect that speech to work, do you?" Kari asked.

"Of course not, but I feel obligated to try regardless," I answered.

"Well, don't because we're all going! Right, Cody?" Yolei asked.

"Well, my mom will be worried if I'm out late, but TK's my friend, and I can't abandon a friend," he replied.

"That settles it, then. Let's go!" Tai exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for another chapter…nothing to complain about, although you all know what I want…more reviews! And this chapter is a little odd, just to warn 'ya, although I think it's my favorite one in the story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six**

We were standing outside the church, and it _was _gigantic.

"And dangerous. No one's been inside for twenty years," Izzy said. "The city keeps up the outside, but it would cost too much to do the inside, too."

I pushed open the door and we entered the sanctuary. I carefully picked my way over scattered pews and a floor covered with torn hymnal pages. Suddenly, in the middle of the floor, there was an open area, no debris, the floor clear of dust.

"That look a little suspicious to you?" Tai asked. I nodded. "So, I'll just be going first, then." He started across the floor. I inwardly groaned. He's so impulsive.

I think I held my breath until he made it over…safely, I might add, and Izzy started after him.

As Izzy was about halfway across the twenty-foot area, there was a 'crack' and the floor sank a bit. I think my brain shut down, because the next time I realized where I was I was climbing over the stacked-up pews bordering the gaping hole. I hopped down beside Tai, wondering why we hadn't just gone that way in the first place, and brushed the dust off my jacket. I noticed that Izzy looked remarkable calm.

"So…now, what?" Okay. Officially the stupidest question ever.

"Well, I'll probably just fall into the basement," Izzy replied.

"What if there is none?" Tai shot me a glance.

"Has to be. The altar weights about 5000 pounds. It's solid marble, so there have to be pillars supporting it, or it would just fall through the floor," Izzy explained, as the floor cracked and lurched down again.

"Why don't you just jump?" Tai suggested.

"Because that would put all my weight on one foot, and the floor would give way for sure. Besides, at this angle, it's virtually impossible to make the distance."

"Well, why didn't it break when I walked on it?" Tai demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU WALK FUNNY!" Izzy countered. I couldn't help it. I laughed, earning me a glare from Tai. "And I think…"

"Darn it, Kou, don't think, just jump! We'll catch you!" Tai yelled. He was scared, I could tell. If he and Izzy were al close as Izzy had let on, then Kou was almost like a lifeline for him.

"Fine. I'll just do something stupid, like you!" Izzy shouted back, crouched, and left the floor just as it fell through. Tai and I reached out and each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him onto firm ground. I could feel everyone in the room let their breath out.

"Gosh, Kou, you had me scared," I gasped, still holding onto his arm. "How did you stay so calm?"

"Calm? Me?" I could see him shaking. "I was scared out of my wits. Thanks, guys. You just saved my life."

"I'll have to save it a lot more to make up for what you've done for me," Tai replied, hugging Izzy. I could tell that he wanted to cry, but was trying to stay strong.

I stood up. "Guys! Stay there!" I called to the others, noticing a note on a nearby door. "Haste makes waste. Come back at dawn," it read. "Everyone, go home."

"What?" Sora asked. I quickly read the note. "But…but…there's twelve of us and only two cars," she pointed out.

"What do you mean? We have three cars," Davis protested.

"Matt's staying," Ken said quietly. It wasn't a question, either. I nodded, glad that he was understanding.

"I'm staying, too," Tai replied.

"Ditto." That was Izzy.

"Guys…" I started, but Tai gave me a Look. I sighed, knowing that it was probably hopeless to argue. "Thanks. Joe, Sora, take the others home. If you want, come back in the morning."

"We will." Sora gave me a smile. "Be careful, Yama."

"Don't worry. We'll protect him," Tai put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what worries me," Sora grinned.

At around midnight, I decided that I should go to bed…somewhere. I sighed and lay down on a pew, but it was hardly comfortable.

"Hey. Turning in?" Tai asked from where he was sitting against the wall. "Come over here. You don't look very comfortable."

"I'm not," I admitted, going over to sit beside him. "But I _am _tired."

"Same here," he leaned on my shoulder and put an arm around me. " 'Night, Yama."

"Kou?" I called softly. He looked up from behind the altar. "Care to join us?" He walked over and sat down, yawning. "You tired?"

"A little. I'm still a little wound up from my brush with death," he smiled.

"And I _don't _walk funny," Tai muttered, opening one eye.

"You must. Otherwise, the floor would've given out when you crossed," Izzy shot back.

"Maybe I just step lightly," Tai suggested.

I snorted. "Yes, because those clubs you call feet don't make any noise at all. That's how I always know when you're coming to visit; it sounds like a herd of elephants marching down the hallway."

Izzy started laughing, but Tai just sighed. "I'd hit you if I wasn't so darn tired," he muttered.

"You can hit me tomorrow, darling. I look forward to it," I quipped, getting a smile from him. I yawned, leaned back against the wall, and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up as the sun was hitting the bottom of the stained-glass windows. _Teek, you'd better be okay, _I thought, glancing at the door where the note had been, which was still closed. I absently stroked Tai's hair, as Izzy yawned and lifted his head off of my chest.

"Morning," I said quietly as he sat up.

"Morning," he replied, stretching. "Have a good sleep?"

I smiled, leaned Tai over so he was laying on the floor, still asleep (that boy can sleep through anything!) and stood up. "You wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, would you, Kou?"

"Just down the hall. And it's fully stocked. Jeff must have presumed you'd stay," Izzy stood up, just as the sun shone directly through a window, creating a multi-coloured pattern on the floor where we stood.

"Well, he should know me well enough by now," I said softly, watching the dust motes dance in the light. Izzy came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll all work out, Matt. We'll get TK back, you'll see." I didn't look at him.

"Sure. And my life will be back to normal," I said sardonically, then realized what I was doing. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I know that you help Tai out when he's feeling low; I don't want to burden you with my problems, too," I apologized.

"Don't worry. If I can help, I'm more than happy to," he gently rubbed my shoulder. "You seem to be more relaxed, at least."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…it's kinda about that," I admitted. "I'm…"

"You're worried about getting too close to Tai because you're scared you'll develop feelings for him," Izzy finished for me.

"Yeah. In a nutshell," I glanced at him. "I mean, I love Sora, and I know she feels the same…like, I mean. I'm 17, there's no such thing as true love, yet. But…"

"Yama, you said it yourself: it's not true love. Tai will get over you," Izzy smiled.

"But what if he doesn't? What if this turns into one of those lasting things? I couldn't cope with that, Izzy! I'm not gay!" I exclaimed.

"And what if you are? Would that be so bad?" Izzy looked right into my eyes. "We're all here for you, Matt. No matter what."

"Izzy…" I gulped. "What's it like to kiss a guy?"

"About the same as kissing a girl, I'd imagine," he replied.

"Oh, that helps!" I joked. "But seriously, have you ever…"

"With Tai? Gosh, no. He'd never ask me," Izzy turned away.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked quietly.

"Once," he whispered. "He was having a really bad day, and was talking about suicide, and I…" he made a sound like a strangled sob.

"And?" I prompted.

"And what? It didn't mean anything!" he replied angrily.

"But you can't stop thinking about it," I stared at his back.

"I feel like…like I committed some vile sin, like I stooped to something inhuman. I feel violated, and I know that sound stupid, because I did it, but I swore my first kiss would be for somebody special," he explained.

"Like Mimi?" I teased.

"What? How do you…" he looked at me.

"Kou, it's obvious you're majorly crushing on her. It's cute…an airhead with a genius. You'll compliment each other well," I grinned.

"She'll kill you for saying that, you know," Izzy replied.

"Naw, she loves me. Heck, everyone loves me!" I stopped, realizing what I'd implied.

"It's your choice, Matt. If you want to get close to him, see how it works out, do it. If it feels wrong, like it did for me, then maybe it's not the right choice, but no one will hate you for trying," he shrugged.

"But if it bothers you that much, why do you keep doing it?" I had to ask.

"Because, like you, I realized that I don't want to lose his friendship. And I'm okay with it as long as we never kiss again," he shuddered.

"How did he react to that, anyway?"

"He didn't. Amazing, right? But it's like he knew how bad it was for me, and so he never said anything, and hasn't mentioned it since," Izzy answered. He looked so alone, standing there with his hands in his pockets, that a strange feeling came over me.

"Speaking of wrong, how does this feel?" I looped both arms around him and pulled him to my chest, my head resting on his.

He exhaled heavily. "Matt, with you, everything feels right," he quipped.

"Kou? What happens if he tries to kiss me again?" I asked softly.

"Do what you did last time," he responded.

"Last time?" I scoffed. "_Last _time, I freaked out and my mind totally shut down. For some reason, my body reacted and my hand shot out all by itself. I can't count on that again," I explained.

"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to kiss him back," Izzy muttered.

"How's that?" I asked, although I had heard him and he knew it. He turned around, clasped his arms around my neck, and stared up at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"You heard me. You don't know how to, do you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm…saving it for someone special," I lied. Not that I didn't want my first kiss to be honest, I just knew that it wasn't going to decide who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"Liar. You're blinking too much." Curses. Does everyone know that trick?

"But…you said it didn't feel right," I protested.

"Did I?" Oh, great. He was being coy. "Well, sometimes your head and your heart send different signals."

"What's your abnormally large brain telling you?" Was my voice getting higher? Calm down, man!

"To run away screaming." Oh, good. Positive sign. But…

"And your heart?" Why? Why? WHY? Did I have to ask that.

His only answer was a sly smile as he pulled my head closer and out lips met. A thousand thoughts exploded in my head at once. This was wrong! We were in a church! This was…but…I tightened my arms around his waist and kissed him back, just as I heard Tai stirring. I quickly shoved Kou away.

"So, um, about that bathroom?"

"Oh, right…" he led me off down the hall. When we were out of earshot, I sagged against the wall.

"Gosh, Kou, what was that?" I gasped.

"You needed to know. Knowing Tai, he'll probably try to kiss you again, and if you can't count on your body to stop it, you might react in an…unpleasant way, say something you don't mean or hurt him somehow, and I know you don't want that to happen," he replied.

"But I'm not…"

"I know."

"And you said you weren't…"

"I'm not."

"Darn it, Kou, stop reading my mind!" I snapped, and he looked a little taken aback. "I'm sorry. I just…it wasn't what I expected, that's all. And especially not from you, with your intellect. I didn't think you were that…impulsive."

"Maybe not, but remember: if I didn't have my brains, I'd be…well, I'd be Tai. I told you what my brain thought," he smiled, and pointed to a door. "Bathroom?"

As we wandered back into the sanctuary, Tai came over to meet us. "So…how long have you two been up?"

"A while," I said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking," Izzy said calmly.

"Uh huh…" The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, my jaw feeling dislocated and my head spinning.

"Sheesh, Tai. When I said you could hit me, I didn't mean _that," _I choked out, wiping my hand across my mouth and watching with horror at the amount of blood on it.

"You think I'm blind and deaf, Yama! You don't think I saw and heard everything! 'Oh, Tai's asleep, so let's make out!'" he put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground.

"Tai, it's not like that…"Izzy started, but Tai shot him a glare.

"You stay out of this, _Koushiro_. I may not ever hit you, but I'm just as mad at you. I trusted you! And your excuse was, 'oh, Tai's going to try to kiss you again, so you'd better be prepared.' Like I'm some kind of animal who can't control himself! Did you honestly think I wouldn't respect his feelings!" he yelled.

"Tai, I…" I started.

"You shut up! You kissed him back!" Tai hissed. I snapped my mouth shut. I couldn't argue with that.

"You make me sick...both of you. My two best friends, stabbing me in the back and twisting the knife. Well, go ahead. As far as I'm concerned, your brother can be Jeff's prisoner forever!" He let go of me and started clambering over pews, heading for the exit.

I sat up, wiping more blood off my chin, and started after him. Luckily, my legs are longer than his, so I caught up, grabbed him from behind, and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Look, Yagami, I don't care how mad you are at me, but you never, _ever, _threaten my brother. And if you really heard everything we said, you'd understand why it happened. You're letting your emotions rule you. I know you have a brain, now use it!" I shouted, spots of blood dripping from my face onto his jacket. It hurt like heck to talk, which may be why I sounded fiercer than I had intended to.

I felt him sag in my arms and could hear him choking back sobs as he shook. "Tai?"

"Oh, Yama!" he spun around and buried his face in my chest. "I'm so sorry! But I was so mad, and…you're right. I overreacted…a lot. I never should have said anything about TK. And Kou…" Izzy climbed up beside us. "You're right, too. I probably _would _have tried to kiss him again, but now I swear I won't. Sumimasen." I awkwardly patted his back.

He looked up and gently took my jaw in his hand. I winced. "Gosh, Matt, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Come on, Tai. We've hit each other before," I tried to sound cheerful, but a sharp pain shot through my mouth, and I gasped, the pain bringing tears to my eyes.

"Matt? Maybe we should get out of here; get you to a doctor," Izzy suggested.

"I'm fine!" I protested, but the pain stopped me from saying any more.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" the door swung open and Joe peered up at us.

After everyone had come inside, Joe was inspecting my jaw while Izzy and Tai, deciding the others had a right to know, told everyone what had happened. I was leaning against Sora for support, and I could feel her arms tighten when Izzy mentioned the kiss, but she didn't say anything. I was sure more than a few people were shocked.

"Okay, Yama, I need to pull your jaw back into place. It'll hurt…a lot, but I have to do it, okay?" Joe asked. I nodded, and he took hold of my jaw and wrenched it to the side. I tightened my hold on Sora's arm and tried not to focus on the pain, but my vision still clouded over.

"Okay." Joe pulled away, and I gingerly put a finger to my face, amazed that most of the pain was gone.

"I thought you said it would hurt," I smiled. Joe shook his head and wiped some blood off his hand. He looked at the floor, which was speckled with a trail of red.

"Matt, how much blood did you lose?" he asked.

"It seemed like a lot," I replied. "Is that bad?"

"It should be alright, I think; mouth wounds always look worse than they are. It's stopped bleeding, right?" I nodded. He put a hand on my jaw again, gently rubbing my neck right below the bone. "It feels okay…no swelling, at least, although your jaw may be stiff for a while."

"I can live with that. Thanks, Joe," I stood up and noticed the door was open. "Well…I guess this is it. None of you have to follow me." I started for the door, went up a flight of stairs, and entered a small chamber, in the center of which was…


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while since I last updated…consider it a punishment for the lack of reviews I've been getting…and once again, I need those reviews to let me know if anybody wants to read a sequel…it's almost complete…anyway, enjoy…**

**Chapter Seven**

"TK!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me, his eyes widening. He was tied to a chair, and behind the chair stood… "Jeff, let my brother go!"

"Why should I? Your otoutousan practically volunteered to be my play toy," Jeff backhanded TK across the face.

"TK? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" My brother shook his head.

"So…have you reached your decision?" Jeff grinned evilly.

"You know the answer to that! Now, leave TK out of it!" I commanded.

"Oh, Yama…always so tough. But I have to make you hurt, somehow. And the best way I can think of doing that is by killing your brother!" He took a long knife out of his coat and laid the edge against my brother's neck.

"Jeff, if this is about us kicking you out…"

"Oh, it's not. I couldn't care less about your little group. If you hadn't fired me, I would have left," he replied. "And it's not really about you giving up music, either. It's so much more…"

"What…" I looked at him, confused. Our eyes met, and behind the deranged exterior I saw something that made my breath catch. It all made sense, now. Akio and Toshio had always teased him because he never seemed to be interested in girls, and almost every time I looked at him he was staring at me in that obsessive way, but I thought that was just because he was a little unstable. Now…

"You get it, don't you?" he asked, his voice softening. "After all these years, you finally understand."

"I'm sorry." I knew everyone else was probably confused, but I couldn't explain it, now. "I had no idea. If there's anything I can do…"

"Oh, it's too late for that. I thought about a ransom price, but after what I saw this morning, the only payback is to hurt you as much as you hurt me!" he growled.

"But…why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did. Those two fools laughed at me; told me I had no chance. I knew that, of course, but I still had to try," he glared.

"You're the second person to confess to me in three days, you know. It's kind of creepy." I gave a wry smiled, trying to buy some time while I thought of a way to save TK.

"The world loves you, Yamato Ishida. I just love to break your heart." He glanced at my brother. "Any last words?"

TK looked straight at me, although he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. That one look told me more than he could ever express in words. He turned his gaze on Kari and smiled. "Kari, if all of this had never happened, I would have loved to have gone out on a date with you sometime."

"Really?" she smiled. "I think I would have liked that too, Takeru."

"WHA-AAT? KARIII!" Davis whined, but we all ignored him.

"Well, say goodbye…" Jeff grinned, preparing to end my brother's life, when Ryo dove at him, catching him in the stomach and knocking the knife out of his hand. He grabbed the knife, cut the ropes around TK and pushed him towards me. Jeff snarled and got off the floor, grabbing something from inside his jacket and flinging it at my chest. I was too shocked to move, but someone pushed me aside and I heard a sharp grunt and a 'thump' on the floor. People were probably screaming, but I didn't hear a thing as I looked at Jeff. He looked shocked that he'd actually done such a thing, and he didn't struggle as Ryo grabbed him and tied him to the chair.

The world, which had been moving in slow-motion until then, suddenly sped up as I dropped to my knees beside my saviour. All I could see was blood, and it should have been mine, but…

"Oh, Matt, I don't know if I can fix that," Joe looked sick. I couldn't blame him. I didn't know if it could be fixed, either.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" Sora yelled.

"O…okay…" I saw Ken fumbling for his cell phone and dialing. "Hello? 911? It's an emergency. We're at…Izzy, what's the address?" I had to hand it to him, he sounded remarkable calm.

As Izzy told him, I made myself look down. "You didn't have to…"

"Yes…I did…after what I did to you this morning…I had to make it up…somehow…" Tai gasped, his fingers curling around the knife handle, which was all that was sticking out of his chest. "Yama…take it out…please?" He looked so helpless, something that was completely abnormal for him, and I nodded and gripped the handle, even thought it was slick with blood.

"This'll hurt a bit, okay?" I noticed Joe frantically digging bandages out of his bag.

"Can't hurt much more than it…already does," he tried to smile. I yanked the knife out as quickly as I could. He gave a little moan of pain and I grabbed his hand, trying to keep him conscious.

"Hand on for me, Tai-chan. Don't give up!" I watched as Joe pressed a wad of bandages to his chest. The look Tai gave me was so full of love and trust that I melted and broke down. "Tai, you have to be alright! You have to! I couldn't live if you…if you were…" I couldn't make myself say it. Sora put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and Izzy knelt down beside me. Mimi dropped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I looked up and saw TK and Kari hugging, and the rest simply looked shocked.

"Matty…Yama…I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry," Tai assured me, giving me a weak smile.

I tried to smile back. "I have to talk to Jeff about something, but if you need me, I'm here. I'll always be here," I promised, stroking his hair.

He nodded and let go of my hand, and I walked over to Jeff.

"So…I guess I'm getting arrested, huh?" he asked.

"No. I'm letting you go." I undid the ropes.

"What?" he looked at me.

"WHAT?" Izzy looked up.

"You did it out of love. Love can make us do crazy things, sometimes. It can force us to do things we never meant to. I know you didn't mean to hurt Tai, but your heart was ruling your mind. If it happens again, however…" I left the threat open.

"Th-thank you. I don't deserve it. Seeing you this morning, and now…I've never known real friendship. Maybe now, if I start over, I can learn what life's really about." He sounded genuine, but it was certainly a change from his attitude only a few minutes before. I wondered if I was going to regret letting him go. But still…something else had to be done.

"Before you go, Jeff, I have something for you."

"Well, I guess I deserve whatever you're giving," he stood up. "But I really hope Tai's okay. I never meant for it to go this far."

"So, you wouldn't have actually killed TK?" I asked suspiciously.

"I would have been too scared," he admitted. "So…what do you want to give me?"

I grabbed his shoulders and stared deep into his bright green eyes, or at least the one that wasn't covered by his long, jet-black hair. He was attractive, I realized, surprised I'd never noticed. Pale skinned, fine boned, slim. Not that I was looking at guys, mind you, but I noticed all this in an instant.

And if I didn't do it now, I'd chicken out and lose my chance. Throwing all caution to the winds, I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. It only took him a second to respond, holding onto my waist, and I inwardly thanked Izzy for showing me how it was done.

As I broke away, he flashed me a look, and the only way I could describe it was…grateful.

"Now, get out of here." I didn't need to say it twice. He was gone in an instant.

I turned back to the others, ignoring their expressions, and addressed my brother. "You okay, squirt?"

"Fine. I bet Mom didn't even wonder where her 'mistake' was, huh?" he said tonelessly.

"TK, come here," I hugged him. "For your information, Mom was phoning at 7:00 last night because she was worried sick."

"So, she really does care?" he asked my shoulder.

"Of course, squirt. You may be a mistake, but at least you're a darn good one." He smiled.

The paramedics arrived soon after, and everyone basically left with them, leaving me alone. I sighed, wondering if I ever talked to Tai again…(WHEN, Yama. Not IF!)…_when _I talked to him, how I could explain the kiss.

"Yamato? Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" I didn't turn around.

"About how brave that was."

"What? Ryo saved my brother. Thanks, Ryo, by the way," I added, knowing he was probably with Ken.

"Ryo likes to play the hero." I could tell Ken was smiling.

"But if you hadn't pushed me out of the way from those spores, who knows what would have happened?" Ryo asked.

"Hey, guys, the paramedics say that Tai should make a full recovery." Joe re-entered the room.

"Physically, maybe," I muttered.

"Matt…" he came over beside me. "What you did was really brave. If Tai and the others can't see that for what it was, then…" he shrugged.

"I just don't want him to dislocate my jaw again. That hurt." I unconsciously leaned my head on Joe's shoulder.

"Getting used to this kind of stuff, are we?"

I quickly moved two steps away. "Oh, gosh, Joe, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind. Really." I gave him a skeptical look. "I know, I know, I'm scared of everything, right? Believe me, you have to get a _lot _more intimate when you're doing operations." He made a face. I laughed. "So, get back over here."

I put my head back on his shoulder as he commented. "And you're lucky your jaw wasn't broken. I realize you had to, but talking afterwards probably wasn't the greatest idea. He was pretty mad, huh?"

"Extremely. That's why I'm worried about confronting him now."

"Well, you could just do it when he's all drugged up so his aim is off," Joe suggested. I could hear Ken and Ryo laughing.

"Matt?" a voice called from the door. Izzy and Sora came in.

"Izzy…I guess I need to thank you for kissing me this morning. If you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to do what I did." I was trying to gauge Izzy's mood, because he's hard to read, but to my relief, he broke into a smile.

"No problem. But how did you know that would work?" he asked.

"I just kind of pieced together everything I've learned about Jeff, and that was the only conclusion that seemed plausible," I replied.

"You've been hanging around Kou too much. I think that whole speech went right over Ryo's head," Ken commented. Ryo line up to hit him, but Joe gave him a glare.

Sora came over and put an arm around my waist.

"So…we still together, then?"

She laughed. "As long as it's only guys. If you kiss another girl, I _will _kill you."

"And I won't try to save you. You'll deserve whatever you get," Joe replied.

"The love is just flowing," I sighed. We all laughed and left the church.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is. The final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Like I said, there is a sequel in that is almost finished, as well as two other short stories that I've completed, one I'm almost done, and one I have an idea for…so look for more writing soon! Thanks! **

**Chapter Eight**

It was about a week later, and we were at the studio recording our demo. Akio and Toshio had whined a bit about TK, but they had generally accepted him.

The police had come to question us, but we assured them we had no idea who had thrown the knife. I don't think they believed us, but my dad had persuaded them to leave us alone with the promise that the news would do a big story about the Odaiba police force.

Ryo still couldn't get home, which didn't make Ken very happy, because he had to find a more plausible reason to convince his parents why Ryo had to stay there for…well, until whenever he could get 'home,' wherever his 'home' was.

Everyone was in the studio to watch us. Well…almost everyone. Tai was doing well, but he still couldn't leave the hospital.

We were about halfway through the set when the door opened and Joe's older brother Jim pushed a wheelchair in.

"Tai!" I dropped my bass and ran over. "How are you? I thought you couldn't leave!" Nobody had been allowed to see him outside of his family, so we were going on Kari's assurances that he was okay.

"Well…I wasn't supposed to, but…Joe's father convinced the other doctors that this was too important to miss," he smiled. "And besides, we still haven't given you your birthday present."

To tell the truth, I had completely forgotten about that. Jim went out in the hall and came back with an oddly-shaped package. There was no questioning what it was, and it surprised me, because it must have cost a lot of money.

I opened the case, revealing a brand-new bass guitar. It was all black, with a silhouette of a wolf on the back. "Guys…" I didn't know what to say.

"We wanted it to match your car," Tai grinned. "Well, go on. Try it out!"

I happily obliged.

It was the next day, and Sora and I went to visit Tai in the hospital. Dr. Kido had convinced the others that if Tai was well enough to come to our demo, he was well enough to receive visitors.

"Hey, Matty Matt," he chirped.

"You're feeling better, I see?" I inquired.

"Of course! Nothing can keep the great Taichi Yagami down!" he proclaimed.

"Apparently." Sora grinned. "How's the hospital food?"

"Horrible." He stuck out his tongue. "They put gravy on _everything_; oatmeal included. They do, however, make a pretty good peach juice."

"Well, we brought you a gift," she replied, pulling a bag from behind her back. "Chips, Coke, and a chocolate bar. Not the healthiest snack, although I'm sure you don't mind."

"Oh, no way! You guys rock!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we can't stay long. Sora and I have a date," I informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I won't keep you two lovebirds long. However…I'd kind of like to talk to Yama in private, if you're alright with that," he smiled at Sora.

"I expected as much. Take your time." She left.

"So…" I sat on the bed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yee-ah. You know what this is about, right?" he asked.

"I haven't been looking forward to this," I admitted. "After all, the _last _time I kissed someone, you nearly broke my jaw."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry about that. It was pretty stupid of me," he admitted.

"No, it wasn't. And…thank you. You saved my life." I didn't meet his gaze.

"Matt…come here." He pulled the covers back.

"What, in bed with you? What if somebody comes in?" I was a little creeped out.

"Nobody will without knocking. And besides, the paper already thinks you're gay." He gave me an innocent smile.

I kicked my shoes off and crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head against my chest. I nervously clasped my arms behind his back.

"If I hurt you, let me know, okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You won't. Know what? No matter how mad I got at you, all those times we fought, even that time when you turned on us…"

I grimaced. "That was a mistake."

"Well, whatever, but no matter what, I never stayed mad. I always forgave you. I don't think I ever could stay mad for long. With Jeff, I know you did it to save all of us. I'll never blame you for that." He smiled.

"Thanks, Tai. I guess I feel the same. That time with Piedmon, when you were hurt…I couldn't stand seeing you like that, Tai. You're my best friend." Without thinking, I kissed the top of his head, surprised I no longer felt afraid of showing affection. There was a time I never even let anyone touch me, but Tai broke me of that. He was the first person, besides TK, that ever dared to get close to me. Maybe now that was why I needed to touch others, to feel like I was there, like I belonged, after all those years of being an outcast.

But still…some part of me screamed to pull away, to only depend on myself, to not get close to anyone. I sighed. I'd have to sort my brain out.

"Matt, even if we never get any closer, I'll always treasure our friendship."

Just then, the door opened. I froze, but a familiar voice said, "Hey, guys. Visiting hours are over. We have to leave." Izzy smiled when he saw us.

I gave Tai a quick, reassuring hug before I got up, and as I left the room I heard him say, "I love you, Yama-chan."

"I love you too." I whispered, and though it may not have been in the same way, I meant it.


End file.
